Starts with a Kiss
by CoKain
Summary: MulderKrycek fluff. Mulder get's a visit from Krycek, will it be happy? Doubtful...


Disclaimer- X files will never belong to me so the same applies to these characters. Whether I like it or not. I've never made money off fanfictions or I'd be rich so I'm not making money off this one either.

(My obsession with Krycek has driven me to write a fanfic...wow words I thought I'd never say XD Fluffy slash...ok not quite warm and fuzzy but come on! Krycek kissed Mulder on the cheek once remember?!)

----

Hazel eyes wide with anticipation, Alex Krycek watched Mulder unlock the door to his apartment and enter. Rubbing his forhead Krycek waited until the door had closed to make his move. Acting quickly, Krycek opened the door as quietly as he could manage and slipped inside. The lights were off except for the one in Mulder's bathroom. The shower was on so Krycek strolled into Mulder's room and sat down on the bed, brushing his un-gelled hair from his face.

The double crossing 'rat boy' had just began to doze when the steady pounding of the shower water ceased. Krycek opened his eyes to see Mulder enter the room with only a towel keeping him decent. Krycek's mind had only time to process how truly wonderful Mulder's body really was before said FBI agent grabbed his gun and Krycek found himself going crosseyed to keep sight of the cold metal in his face.

"Give me a reason you backstabbing son of a bitch and I'll do it" Mulder snarled

Krycek's lips quirked into a half smile.

"I didn't kill him Mulder I swear"

"Like hell you didn't kill my father"

"We've been through this, now.Gun.Out've my face" Mulder wasn't sure what Krycek's tone was dripping with but it drove him crazy.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" he added

But Mulder brought down the butt of his gun hard against Krycek's jaw, causing the man to recoil back on his bed.

"Krycek if there wasn't a shred of doubt that you really didn't kill him your blood would be staining my carpet right now" Mulder said in a deceptively calm voice.

Krycek winced and touched his already bruising skin.

"So you believe me?"

"I don't know" Mulder confessed

"Fox put down the gun" Krycek said in a soothing voice

"Ya right" the other snorted

"I'm unarmed plus I haven't come to hurt you"

Mulder looked puzzled at this and the gun lowered in his hand.

"That's right" Krycek murmured, placing his hand over the one that still clutched the gun.

Mulder jerked away in disgust.

"What did you come here for?"

"Just to talk" those hazel eyes moved up, seeking Mulder's dark ones. Holding them when he found them, holding them and refusing to let go.

Mulder was thoroughly confused by the look in Krycek's eyes. As with his tone he couldn't understand what he was witnessing but it certainly wasn't anything malicious in intent. So making a split second and maybe very foolish decision, Mulder put the gun back in it's place, his gaze never unlocking with Krycek's.

"Good" Krycek said, his voice seemed muffled and fuzzy, as though he'd only woken up. He looked down and said in a much clearer voice "Let's talk"

Mulder nodded and sat down beside him.

"Talk about what? What do you want Krycek?"

Krycek laughed "quick to the point huh Fox?"

"Have you come to try and convince me that you didn't kill my father?"

"I've already done that, if I was that insistant it'd be suspicious, wouldn't it Fox?"

"What's suspicious is you're using my first name Krycek?" Mulder sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well regardless call me by mine"

"In your dreams Krycek"

"Yes it certainly is" Krycek breathed in Mulder's ear, making him shiver "and it's Alex"

"You're no friend of mine Krycek so why're you acting?" Mulder thought it would be best to ignore Krycek's retort.

"I'm not acting"

"Oh really?" Mulder heated up at once "like you weren't acting when you supported all my theories without question, and wanted to believe, and all that bullshit?"

Krycek pouted but that quickly faded and was replaced with one of his wide eyed, puppy faces he reserved for winning Mulder over.

Mulder groaned.

"I'm really not acting this time Fox" his mouth was right next to his ear again, and Mulder squirmed as Krycek's lips brushed his lobe.

"Don't call me Fox"

"Why not, you're such a Foxy Fox, Mulder"

Mulder stood up abrubtly, his eyes narrowing "what do you want Krycek"

"Alex" the other corrected calmly, also standing.

Mulder had to fight the screaming need to go for his gun and take him out.

Krycek saw the thought flash over Mulder's face and shook his head.

"I won't hurt you, I really won't" he looked up into Mulder's face pleadingly "trust me"

"I would rather trust the government not to hide the truth from us" he muttered

Krycek looked hurt and took a step towards Mulder.

"Stay back"

Krycek disregarded this, walked right up to Mulder and grabbed him.

Mulder started thinking at first Krycek meant to attack him, when he realized that the man was hugging him.

"Uh Krycek"

"Alex" snapped Krycek, his voice muffled by Mulder's shoulder "my name is Alex dammit"

"Kry-...Alex what are you doing?"

"What does it look like" Krycek's heart was beating rapidly, Mulder could feel it against his chest.

"It looks like you're hugging me"

Krycek looked at him, his arms still wrapped fiercely tight around Mulder's chest.

"You're hugging me?"

"Ya" Krycek nodded, his eyes still reflecting that unknown something that from within.

"Great why?"

"Haven't you figured it out Fox?"

Mulder's breath had all but stopped, he thought he knew now.

"Alex Krycek get real"

Krycek released him, looking stung.

"What?"

"I said get real, do you believe after everything you've done you could confront me in my home and imply what you're implying?" Mulder's face was hard.

"Fox I..." For once in his life Krycek was at a complete loss for what to say, he felt dizzy and a little ashamed.

"Maybe you should go"

"No!" Krycek snarled, tackling Mulder so hard that they both crashed to the floor. "I will not, that's not fair!"

Mulder coughed, Krycek's grip on him was deceptively strong.

"Krycek listen"

"No you listen to me you bastard" Krycek sounded like he wanted to cry "I love you and to hell with the reason why-" he shouted, forstalling the inevitable question "-but I didn't want to betray you, they would've killed me if I didn't though, and I wanted to tell you for so long but it was clear you resented me from the beginning!"

"No I didn't" Mulder said faintly.

"What?"

"You were annoying in the beginning and your dress sense was pretty bad-" Krycek blushed slightly at this "-but you seemed so willing to believe and accept what I thought, you were a good partner" he concluded "it hurt to know you lied"

Mulder sat up, and Krycek moved with him, his arms still wrapped tightly around the older man's neck.

"Krycek?" he looked at the other, who still hadn't said anything to this.

Then, without any thought or plan, Krycek grabbed Mulder's face and brought his lips down for a kiss.

Mulder gasped and put one hand on the back of Krycek's head and the other around his waist.

"So..." Krycek grinned, when the need to breath properly forced their mouths to part.

"So?" Mulder echoed, looking a little flushed.

Krycek didn't reply for a few moments and Mulder took advantage of his silence to tip the man's head back and caress the bruise he'd caused with his tongue.

Krycek sighed at the feeling of Mulder's fingers raking through his hair. "Marry me?"

Mulder paused and looked at him alarmed, Krycek returned the stare as best he could while his head was still pulled back. And then, quite suddenly he burst out laughing. Mulder released his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I missed the joke" he said "what's so funny?"

"The look on your face Fox" Krycek snickered

Mulder looked affronted.

"Aw I'm sorry" grinned Krycek, kissing Mulder's cheek.

"I'm sure you are Krycek" Mulder rolled his eyes "because you're always sorry for your actions"

He got up and, carrying Krycek with him, got into bed.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night, but if I wake up and you're still here I might have second thoughts about letting you live"

Krycek almost smiled, "Well if you insist"

And true to his word Alex Krycek had vanished without a trace the next morning.

(The amount of times I almost wrote Axel instead of Alex, ehhhh) 


End file.
